


A change of heart

by 0418_r



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Love, Mentions of Sex, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0418_r/pseuds/0418_r
Summary: What it’s in the past belongs in there, unrequited loves are meant to stay unrequited.





	1. Lie number 4

“Hey Johnny, is everything ok?” Y/n answered the phone.

_“Yes, it’s just Jaehyun asking where is his jacket, the orange one?”_

“I didn’t took it?”

_“He said ‘Yes, she did’ ”_

“I didn-”

“I did, it’s here” she found it in the middle of the hangers.

_“He’ll need it, he said, bring it now, he said”_

“I can’t! I have a date” she exclaimed.

_“After the date you better bring it! he said”_

“Ok ok, bye Johnny”

_“Bye Y/n”_

Y/n was in a rush for another one of her Tinder dates. This kind of ritual has happened for the past two months at least once every two weeks. After a long time without having any contact with another human being in a romantic way, Jaehyun, her best friend,  was pushing y/n out of her“fortress of solitude” as he liked to call her lack of interest on dating for the past year and a half.

_I don’t know why I keep doing this._

After finishing dressing up, Y/n took a quick look in the mirror and shook her head to the sight of a woman ready to be bored, yet again. Pushing the negative thoughts away, she looked at the pic of her date once more.

“At least he’s cute and he likes dogs”

Arriving at the sashimi place they decided to meet, she was greeted by an educated, humorous, and gentle guy. Throughout the night they shared many stories and ideas, making the date very enjoyable, after all. By the end of it, they said their goodbyes with a shake of the hands. The guy rushed to set another date but Y/n said she was going to text him as soon as she knew when she’d be available.  _Lie number 1._

“You’re very smart and beautiful, i’m so surprised…in the most positive way. I loved our date” the guy said with a coy smile.

“Thank you, you’re great yourself. I loved it too”  _Kinda of a lie number 2._

With that, Y/n nodded and walked towards the street to get her cab. She took Jaehyun’s jacket of her waist and put it on since it was getting chilly. She called Jaehyun and asked if she could drop his jacket by his place but he said he was dining out with some of the boys and other friends in a near by restaurant.

“Driver, can you take me to this address?” she showed the map he sent and they started to head over his encounter.

-

“Ok bye ugly” Jaehyun finished the call. Right after, he looked at Taeyong who was laughing of a ridiculous joke Yuta told.

“And then he dies” Yuta finished and Johnny couldn’t believe the atrocity of a joke he just heard until he spots a orange Y/n coming their way.

“Y/n!” Johnny exclaimed.

Everyone turned around except for Taeil, Johnny and Taeyong who were facing her direction.

“Hey guys” Y/n greeted with a shy voice, overwhelmed by the amount of people in the table.

“Sit here” Johnny points to the empty seat where his coat was between him and Taeyong.

Jaehyun gave a huge smile to the sight of his beloved jacket while stretching his arms across the table to receive it.

“I’m cold Jay” she begged.

“Your dress is long sleeved” he responded with a ridiculous grin.

“I’m not giving it now you jackass, let me order my cab first”

“Give.it.to.me.now.”

Y/n only sticks her tongue out in response and handles the bright coat for him.

"I'll call my cab before I die of hypothermia" she dramatizes.

Jaehyun observes Taeyong sticking his hands to the back of his chair to reach his backpack.

“No no, you barely arrived. Have my coat, I’m not wearing it” Johnny suggested.

“Thank you, you’re a REAL gentleman John” y/n said while staring at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun made a mocking face while he watched Taeyong stop and turn his torso again to the table.

_Hm._

“Do you wanna eat something Y/n?” Jaehyun asked.

“No, I just came from that dinner I had remember?”

“Oh, the date?”

Y/n gave a look that could shoot a whole through a wall.

“Yes Jaehyun, exactly” she said with gritted teeth.

“How was that btw?” Johnny asked, while pouring a small dose of soju for her.

“Ok, I guess”

Jaehyun looked once again to Taeyong to see him digging his noodles, unbothered.

“Only ok? C'mon Y/n, when will someone win your heart woman?” Johnny replied to the uninspired report she gave.

She let it out a long sight while looking at Jaehyun, who started looking down to dodge her deadly glare.

“He was nice, and very sweet and everything. Maybe I’ll give him a call after all. You’re right.” _Lie number 3._

Suddenly the cellphone beside Y/n’s hand on the table starts vibrating.

[Baby] - could be read on the screen.

 _Baby_ , she reproduced in her head.

“Hello” Tayeong immediatly picked up.  
“Yes, i’m almost done”  
“Ok”  
“Love you back, bye”

 _Love you back_ , she reproduced in her head.

Taeyong reached his bag once again and grabbed the jacket inside of it along with some money.

“Guys, I’ll be leaving now, see you all tomorrow morning for practice ok?”

“Ughhhh” Doyoung grunted.

“Yeah ughhh” he laughed and waved to everyone quickly on the table.

Y/n felt her chest fall like she was holding her breath for the last 20 minutes.

_He was too close._

“Are you alright Y/n? You look pale” Tail asked.

“Yes yes, I’m fine. I think I’ll be leaving too, I’m tired” she said.

“Let me take you home then” Jaehyun offered.

“No no, i’m fine, i just wanna head home and sleep” she said while getting up, taking off Johnny’s coat to return it and grabbing her purse.

“No bug, keep it, it’s cold! I’m fine” he smiled.

“Thank you John” she reciprocated with a small hug.

“Bye Jay, call you tomorrow” she waved.

“Bye Y/n”

“Sorry” Jaehyun gestured with his mouth in silence.

“It’s ok” she assured.

After there, Y/n headed home and didn’t even showered, just crawling straight into her bed.

“It’s like all my energy left my body” she whispered to herself before closing her eyes.

-

A few hours later the boys headed home, each one entering their shared apartment. Jaehyun’s was co-habitated by Taeyong, Johnny, Donghyuck and himself.

When the boy was heading to his room, he suddenly heard his name being called by Taeyong in the kitchen.

“Yes” he answered.

“How was the rest of the night?” Taeyong asked.

“Cool. I thought you wouldn’t come home actually.”

“Why not, I live here” he smiled.

“Yes hyung but you know, because Yunseo called you I thought you would be at her house” he smiled back.

“No, we decided to come here since I have to be up early in the morning.”

“Oh ok. Good night then” Jaehyun started to head over his room again when Taeyong called him once more.

“Yes, hyung”

“Would you sit here in the couch for a minute, Jay?”

“Sure.”

Both of them sat and Taeyong started to speak.

“Jay…i noticed what you were doing this whole evening and what you do every time Y/n is around me. You know…staring constantly at my every move.”

Jaehyun got startled “I’m sorry hyung, I’m just concerned.”

“About?”

“You…and her, I mean, I know.”

“Know what?”

“How you used to feel about her.”

“Exactly, how I  _used_  to feel about her. Jay, I’m only talking to you like this because I know your intentions are the best ones. But, please, stop.”

Taeyong took a deep breath.

“It’s a request, Jay. It makes me extremely uncomfortable every time and I’m the only one that notices but what if my girlfriend does too? Do you understand it?”

“Yes hyung.”

“I know it’s how you “take care” of me but there’s nothing to be took care of. Me and Y/n, we were never a thing, even for a second. So please, don’t make it seem like it’s more than has ever been. Are we clear?“

"Yes hyung. I’m sorry if I made you uncofortable.”

“It’s ok.” Taeyong got up from the couch to head to his room and now it’s his name being called by the younger one.

“Can I ask you one question and you promise not to get mad at me?”

“What is it, Jaehyun?”

“Don’t you feel anything for her anymore?”

“Look Jay…yes I developed some feelings for her a year and a half ago, but I also got over her around that time. She didn't reciprocate, I moved on. No one is attached to this story anymore except for you. I’m being honest. I have Yunseo, I love her and that’s it. It’s over, wherever we had, which was nothing, it’s over. Are we clear?”

“Yes hyung. Good night”

“Goodnight, Jay.”


	2. That week

(a year and a half ago.)

It was a rainy night, a pouring one. No one was home, it was the week after the end of the tour, one of the last weeks of the year. Taeyong was left alone at the apartment since he decided to visit his family only in a couple of days, taking some time for himself alone. He was heading back home after going to the supermarket to pick up some stuff for the remaining days he would be there.

While entering the building, he could see his footsteps forming small pounds whenever he walked by. Following his trace as a casual distraction on this wrathful weather day, that looked like it was announcing something out of his perception, he is faced with a drenched, ghostly Y/n sitting on his front door.

"Y/n?" he asks with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry" she murmurs.

"What happened?" he asks while giving a step forward.

"Is Jay here? I couldn't reach him on his phone I- I tried uhm I tried to uhm I don't know where Jay is and didn't know where to- I'm sorry" her voice was a mess of words, a shaking, crying mess.

"Y/n calm down, it's ok, let's get you inside" he was quite shocked.

He helped her getting up and she sat at the couch. He kept staring at her shocking state, afraid of even thinking what it might had happened to her at this point. 

"I'm going to grab you some clean clothes, ok?" She didn't said anything, just nodded while trembling from the cold.

He handed her a towel, a pair of warm clothes and she entered the bathroom to change. She must have taken half an hour inside, making Taeyong even more worried. He decided to make some tea while trying to call Jaehyun but his cellphone was indeed unavailable.

Taeyong and Y/n's relationship was never a close one. Y/n knew Jaehyun since middle school and they were always very close and that's how Taeyong saw her, as Jay's good friend. Other members, like Johnny and Ten kept a much closer relationship with her, but not Taeyong. It's not like he didn't liked her or anything like that. At the other side, Y/n felt pretty much the same way. She saw Taeyong as the timid and responsible one and she admired him for his work but as a friend, she didn't really noted him. They just hadn't clicked before.

Y/n finally got off the bathroom, with very puffy eyes and a embarrassed look on her face.

"Taeyong.."

"Yes"

She approached the kitchen counter,

"I'm so sorry for all this mess, I've wet the entire floor and disrupted your peace, I was so confused I completely forgot that Jaehyun told me he was going to be with his family these weeks"

"It's ok Y/n, no need to apologize, I'm just...concerned. Sorry if I'm intruding but what happened?" he asked while handling her a cup of warm tea, which she thanked in return.

"Uhm" she started but need to cry took over her body and she had to pause.

"It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it" he stated noticing her fragile state.

"Uhm, it's ok if you don't mind the tears" she bitterly laughed.

He only nodded in response.

"I broke up with my boyfriend, I mean, my boyfriend broke up with me, my ex-boyfriend, we broke up" she stated looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

She nodded in return while wiping her tears.

"Y/n"

"Yes"

"Did he...do anything with you?" 

"What you mean?"

"I'm sorry, I mean...you seem very fragilized, I need to ask"

"Oh." She paused for a moment. "He didn't do anything to me, you mean phisycally, right? He didn't"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm just, he cheated on me, that's why I'm such a mess. Sorry to worry you" she said while looking at her hands, embarrassed and heartbroken by her own sentence.

"Don't apologize! That's terrible Y/n, I'm sorry"

"I'm so sad" she couldn't stop the tears and her sobbs got louder.

Taeyong joined her side on the couch and patted her back, conforting her in a silence only semi-strangers could bear so comfortably at that moment. Eventually, Y/n and her puffy eyes fell asleep and Taeyong, right beside her, she laying down on the sofa and him, sitting on the floor. The next day arrived and Taeyong was preparing breakfast when Y/n woke up.

"Oh my god, I overslept!" she exclaimed worried.

"It's fine, I've just woke up too"

She nodded in response.

Y/n got up and headed to the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later. She then returned to where he was and began to apologize once again.

"Y/n, don't do this, you have nothing to apologize for"

"Yes I do, we are not even that close and I disturbed your peace because my boyfriend broke up with me, not even that, I feel so pathetic but more, I'm so so sorry."

"Ok, stop apologizing, for real. You didn't do nothing wrong, I know you don't have many friends here and Jaehyun is your close friend and it's more than normal that you would forget he wasn't here and come in such a complicated situation. I'm glad I was here and was able to help you at least with the dry clothes" he laughed.

"You helped with much more than dry clothes" she quickly replied.

"I hardly think so, I didn't do anything"

"You opened your house and made me feel comfortable and gave me space to cry, you helped more than anyone could"

"It was nothing, really. Also, you'll change your mind about me when you taste this horrible breakfast"

"Oh, you didn't have to, I'll just wait my clothes to dry a bit more and leave and-"

She suddenly stopped her sentence and a tense look was upon her face.

"Y/n, what's wrong?"

"I don't have anywhere to go"

"What do you mean?"

"I've... been living with my boyfriend"

"Your parents?"

"My father don't live in this part of the country"

"And your mother? Or siblings?"

"Don't have it."

He gave a little thought, "You can stay here as much as you need"

"No, I mean, thank you but...I have no place to go. It just hit me that I have no place to go, my life was with this man that cheated on me. I mean, I gave him everything and he cheated on me and he didn't even told me. He made me paranoid, thinking I was crazy and I lost the last months of my life searching for clues that he was cheating on me until I found out and he wasn't even at home and now I have no house or dignity"

"Your dignity stays with you, you did nothing wrong"

"I did, I trusted him and I love him"

"Look, how about we go there together and pack your stuff and you come stay here at least until you can put your head in place?"

"I can't do this to you"

"You're doing nothing, I want to help you. First, let's grab your stuff and then you can stay here, at least for a few days, so you can feel better. What you think?" 

 

"Ok" Y/n was extremely thankful and embarrassed but she didn't thought of any other solution since she was short on money and her only other friend was out of town.

Y/n and Taeyong headed to her apartment and while he stood at the living room, examing the decoration, she began to quickly pack her stuff. In last then 30 minutes she was able to put everything inside her bags.

"I'm done"

"You won't be grabbing anything else?"

She looked around, to see all the things she would be leaving behind. The things she put so much effort to adorn what she considered _their_  place, when in reality her affection was unrequited. It was time, she thought, after months of agony, to leave all this behind.

"No."

They headed back to Taeyong's place and she placed her stuff on Jaehyun's room.

"When is Jay coming back?" 

"In two weeks i think"

"Oh, ok."

Y/n sat on the couch and stared at her hands, thinking in all the mess she brought to Taeyong's life in one single night.

 _What an impression he must have of me_. She thought, but none of her thoughts lasted long enough as the sharp pain of her situation made it's comeback almost every moment.  

"Is there anything I can do, offer you ..?"  
  
"No, you're already perfect, I mean, everything's perfect"  
  
Y/N was naturally awkward in her way of expressing herself at times but to say that he was not being perfectly what she needed at that moment would be a lie.  
  
"Okay then, I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Ok"  

"You can turn on the tv, open the fridge, I mean, do whatever you feel like"

"Thank you, Taeyong"

She turned the tv on and landed on some variety show that was on in that gloomy morning.

"I'll be heading out, I have some errands to take care of but it won't take too long, i promise" Taeyong stated, with his hair still wet, putting his sneakers on.

"Please take your time, I'm very confortable here"

"Ok, see you in a bit"

The weather was cold, Taeyong put his hands inside his pockets and headed to the supermarket. With the new visitor, he needed some extra stuff like shampoo, soap, some more food and such.

"Which shampoo should I buy?" in all honesty, this wasn't the only confusion going on in his mind at the moment.

Although he wanted to help her, he didn't know very well what he was doing. His initial plans were staying quiet this week, as peaceful as he could be but now he has a broken-hearted girl that he needs to take care, or he don't? His best options were bringing the best smelling shampoo home. 

While Taeyong was out, Y/n took the time to organize and clean some things at the house, like the floor she drenched yesterday. Passing by, she couldn't help but enter Taeyong's room. 

_It smells so good in here._

She walked around the room, her hand travelling through his desk, his music devices, his curtains, everything in place, light, pretty. The truth is, she was intrigued. She never had the chance to actually know him so all this sympathy he exhibit, she never doubted he would be a decent person but there was this kindness on his small actions since yesterday that left a curiosity in her mind. She left the room and got back to her variety show.

"Hi, I'm back. I brought you some stuff" he opened the front door.

"Oh, you didn't have to"

"It's no big deal, just some shampoo, conditioner, soap, those things that help me when I'm not feeling that good"

"Conditioner makes you happy?" she giggled.

"Clean stuff makes me happy, yeah" he giggled back.

She felt her stomach move and got weirded out by her capacity of joy in times like this.

"Well, thank you for your kindness" she thanked.

"You're welcome" he shyly responded.

 _He's kind._  

-

As the day passed by, it seemed that the ice that had existed between them in the past had melted and the discomfort caused by the events of the previous night gave place to a curious interaction. The conversations went from the funny stories about Jaehyun in middle school to how she moved to Seoul as a teenager and the things she missed in her hometown, how he missed his parents when he moved in, and how he learned important things with all that. 

As a couple of days went by, Y/n felt more excited and happy. Taeyong did not feel any interference in his plans to be alone and caught himself feeling guilty for being almost glad she was there, despite the terrible circumstances. Their talks started to be more personal, surrounding their dreams and plans, some personal memories and preferences.

On the sixth day, Y/N woke up much more willing in a while. These last months had destroyed her spirit, she felt imprisoned by the thoughts of her ex with his new girl, she felt lonely and consumed by it and in months was the first time she felt free and something inside her felt like she owed a lot to that stoic-looking boy with a warm heart she had the pleasure to know and better understand these past few days. 

Taeyong was still asleep when she decided to clean the whole house, go to the market, make coffee, and cook something delicious for lunch.  

"Good morning" he said with a timid smile, messy hair and lazy eyes.

_He's handsome._

"I see you've worked this morning" he said while looking to the food sitting on the table.

"Yes, as a small gesture of gratitude for everything you've done for me"

"I did what anyone would have done"

"Maybe, but that "anyone" was you and for that, thank you"

The shyness was visible in his face. 

Suddenly, Y/n's phone vibrates. She tenses up and noticing her discomfort, he checked the cellphone screen.

"It reads "Lala"

"Oh, it's my friend" she said relieved while answering the call.

Y/n was tense since she left without leaving any explanation, note, nothing. 

"I have good news"

"What happened?"

"My friend is coming back to town tomorrow and she said that it has a available room at her place I can rent"

"That's great news"

"Yes!"

Today, Taeyong would be completely at home so he sat at the couch to watch some silly movie Y/n was watching. Maybe, for it's impossibility, neither would admit but a tenderness was installed in that place. The apartment, usually so permeated by the loudness of the boys it was now filled by their tune and a weird electricity was forming in Taeyong's heart at that moment.

This newly attributed tenderness seemed to be one of those things that no one can touch. Something intangible. As if a succession of earthly events, seemed like the life of these two people, with their dreams, flaws, joys and sorrows, were carried up to that moment. And in this last step, in the middle of a crisis of laughter by the terrible acting of the film, in a slow motion of events, where the most natural that could happen was that touch. A small touch of hands that turned into two bodies approaching each other on the couch that turned into a little affection that turned into a kiss. And at that moment, where two naked bodies were loving each other at that cold afternoon in Seoul, on that little sofa, nothing seemed to make more sense. 

They both slept in each other's arms, until Taeyong woke up. He let the shower water fall on the back of his neck as he tried to reason what had just happened. A worried happiness took over him. A small smile formed in his mouth. When he finished dressing, Y/n remained asleep so he decided to go buy what she described two days ago as her favorite dinner. 

_Maybe we can talk more at dinner and try to understand what happened._

Y/n woke up to a almost dark night. The lights were low and she was alone. At the counter a note that said "Went to the supermarket, be back soon!". She smiled to herself and almost immediately covered her mouth.

_What just happened._

She decided to take a shower and wait until Taeyong to come back so she could talk to him. Her mind was a mess but a indescribable joy filled her chest and that was the most confusing feeling in the world. Her trance was interrupted by her phone vibrating, that without looking she put a towel on and picked up.

"Hello"

_"Y/n? Where are you?"_

She froze. It was her ex.

"What do you want?"

_"I want to know where are you and why all your clothes are missing"_

"What do you think?"

_"I don't? I left to a business trip and came back and my girlfriend is missing, what am I supposed to think?"_

"That I left"

_"Y/n, where are you?"_

"At a friend's place"

_"Why?"_

"Because you cheated"

_"What are you talking about?"_

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You cheated on me for months and now you act clueless! You JERK!"

_"Y/n would please let me talk to you? You got it all wrong!"_

"I don't wanna talk to you"

_"You're at Jaehyun's, aren't you?"_

"No"

_"Where else would you be?"_

"It doesn't matter"

_"I'm coming over"_

"Don't you dar-"

He hung up and she threw her phone across the room in anger, breaking it's screen. She cursed loudly and promptly started to get dressed. Ten minutes after a loud horn comes from the street.  _It's him._

"Stop the horn!"

"Not until you come down"

"I'll not come down!"

"Y/n please...my father is at the hospital"

"What?"

"He's at the hospital"

"What happened?"

"He had a stroke"

She covered her mouth and started going downstairs. When she's about to enter the car, she runs into Taeyong, that was coming back from the market.

"Where are you going?" he looks at her and looks at the man standing outside a car across the street.

"I'm sorry, I need to go, his father is in the hospital"

"Who's father?"

"My boyfriend's" _that word was not supposed to exist anymore_.

"Wait, why are you going?"

"He needs me"

"Y/n you don't owe him anything! Come back inside"

"I can't, his father is at the hospital"

"Y/n, this man cheated on you"

"I know but I can't let him alone right now, please understand"

Taeyong kept starring at her, all those good feelings were replaced by a weird anger, something he knew he didn't have the right to feel.

"You should go then"

"Taeyong" a small tear came out of her eyes. Something inside her told her that he  _would not_  understand.

He turned around and entered the building.

The next few days she couldn't leave the hospital. A mix of guilt for not answering the phone calls on his apartment from his family in the last couple of days and a weird attachment to this man didn't let her leave. Unfortunately, his father passed away. And more stuff came in her way to leave. She couldn't leave. Until she left. After a long conversation, she left that man and everything else behind.

At the same day she went to Taeyong's apartment to find Jaehyun answering the door.

"You're back?" she sounded disappointed.

"Aren't you happy to see my handsome face?"

"Where's Taeyong?"

"You aren't!"

"Where is he, Jay?"

"He went to his parents house, why? He told me about everything, you don't need to thank him"

"Everything?"

"Yeah, what that jerk did and how he sheltered you two weeks ago"

"Oh, that"

"How's his father, by the way?" he asked with a serious face.

She only made a negative shake with her head.

"Why did you take so long to comeback? Your bags are molding in my room"

"I...don't know" she felt a sting in her heart followed by a buzzing sound in her ears.

"I'm kidding, how are you though?"

"I'm fine"  _Where's Taeyong?_

"Do you have a place to stay already?" 

"Yeah"  _Where's Taeyong?_

"Jay...is he going to come back soon?"

"Who?"

"Taeyong"

"He'll be staying for a month at his parents"

"Oh, ok"

She headed home and in the next weeks she tried to call Taeyong multiple times but all was in vain. He wouldn't pick up a single call or respond to any of her messages and her fears of him thinking that she had hurt him were replaced by the idea that, maybe, everything only meant that much to her and that all this insistence was highly inconvenient. And the sting in her chest only grew.

_What is this?_

-

A month went by and by the time everyone's life was back to normal, everything has changed. Taeyong would never be around when Y/n was. Everything was back to normal, but nothing was the same. Y/n tried to encounter him by chance but he always seemed to avoid her. 

Finally, one day when she was at their place, she heard the front door opening and while Jaehyun was sleeping, she sneaked out and went in the direction of Taeyong's.

She lightly knocked, regretting it almost immediately. 

"Come in" he said without looking.

"Hey"

He immediately spun around and surprise was stamped all over his face

"Hey"

"Uhm, do you have a second?"

"I need to leave in a few minutes"

"It'll only take a few minutes"

"Ok"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For leaving like that, that day"

"It's fine, I have nothing to do with it"

"Of course you have, you-"

"I don't"

"Taeyong"

"Yes, Y/n?"

"What happened, between us, -"

"It's in the past"

She was defeated. Her suspicions were right.

_It didn't meant the same._

"Anyways, thank you Taeyong. For everything"

"It was nothing"

"It was everything, Taeyong. Thank you" she sadly smiled and went back to Jaehyun's place.

"Ok." he nodded

_What it's in the past belongs in there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up too long but it was a necessary chapter. Thank you so much for reading it, see you soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
